The Information Resources Management Section is responsible for providing computer-related support and services to all areas of the Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program. The Section's mission includes: 1) planning and conducting research and development work to improve methodology in the application of computers and data processing techniques in support of research conducted and coordinated by NCI investigators and their collaborators; 2) serving as the focal point in the Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program for the procurement, management and monitoring of support services contracts, and for the evaluation and procurement of automatic data processing (ADP) and word processing equipment as well as data resources used by staff investigators; 3) providing liaison, consultation and collaboration to NCI investigators on the design, development and operation of data processing and information systems; and 4) representing the Division of Cancer Etiology in providing consultation, guidance and assistance to the National Cancer Institute and the Division of Computer Research and Technology (DCRT) on ADP and office automation issues, problems and operations.